


My Yellow Lovely

by UnderscoreJay



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreJay/pseuds/UnderscoreJay
Summary: He guessed Awsten's favorite color on the first try.





	My Yellow Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, here's a short but wholesome Gawsten one shot based off of a textpost. Sorry for the inactivity, school has been killing me. Kudos and comments are appreciated but not forced. XO

He guessed Awsten’s favorite color on the first try.

What Awsten always kept to himself was that he never really had a favorite color until Geoff exclaimed “Yellow!”. He was so enthusiastic, almost like a little kid with his sky blue eyes lit up.

Awsten smirked. “Yeah, you got it right,” he replied softly.

Awsten never saw yellow the same after that. The vibrant taxi cabs zooming by across the street, the brightly colored raincoats that the neighbor’s kids would wear as they hopped in puddles across the street, and even the sunflower painting in Geoff’s kitchen that Awsten always used to find quite dull all stood out. Awsten could even live in yellow by now.

Yellow was in everything, yellow _was_ everything to him thanks to Geoff.


End file.
